


Pinned to the Wall? Perfect Timing

by Word_Smith_94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elves, M/M, POV Multiple, Researching Sam Winchester, Soft Dean Winchester, Sword Fighting, Top Dean Winchester, no condom (because it's safe with an angel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: While learning to sword fight from Cas, Dean gets the upper hand and pins Cas against the wall. Their faces are so close, and his lips are right there....
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From [this otp prompt](https://pin.it/5mw7RS3) on Pinterest.

Dean heads deeper into the bunker, heading to the room they recently turned into a gym and practice room. Their last hunt was a shitshow, fucking  _ elves  _ coming out of nowhere with bows and swords and magic that ruined his gun. It’d better work now they’ve left their territory. 

Normally, this is Sam’s space, but he likes the burn in his muscles sometimes. Just not everyday and not in the morning. Who the fuck runs in the morning? 

He drops his jacket but keeps his boots and flannel since he fights in them so he’ll practice in them. Before he can line up with the punching bag, movement from the corner of his eye catches his attention, hand dropping to his gun even though he knows the bunker is safe. 

“Hello Dean.” 

The man raises an eyebrow at Castiel. “Could have used your help earlier. Where the Hell were you?” 

Castiel sighs and walks over to Dean, moving his hand away from his gun. “Those were elves, Dean. They ward their territory against angels, so unless you remove the sigils, I cannot help you.”

Dean stares at him, not pleased. “How are we supposed to deal with them then? How do we kill them?”

“You need to use a sword. One thrust through the heart with an iron sword, and the elves will die.” 

At least he knows something, but, “I thought it was fairies that didn’t like iron.” 

“The elves and fairies are related,” Castiel tells him, watching the way he paces the room, checking for limping or wincing, not catching anything. “Iron through the heart will kill both of them.”

Dean drops his gun on the counter before leaning against it, head dropping down against his chest. Castiel feels his fingers tingle with the desire to touch him, to run a soothing hand down his back, but he could not handle the rejection. So he watches and yearns. 

“Iron swords. Where do we get an iron sword?”

“That is the simple part.” Castiel stays in place, not willing to tempt himself with proximity. “What you need to do is learn how to use the sword so you have a chance at killing them.”

He went through the bunker’s supply rooms long ago and knows exactly where the iron weapons rest. They may need to clean them of rust, but the swords will work. Part of Castiel wonders why Sam has not done the same inventory, but perhaps they have been too busy. 

Dean sighs and turns around to look at the angel. He looks lost in thought, and Dean takes advantage. Every time he’s around the angel, he can’t help but look, appreciate his body and his face. If he was anything other than an angel, he’d make a move, but he’s an angel. 

And he’s important to Dean, so he doesn’t want to ruin what they have. 

“Can you teach me?” Cas looks confused, so he elaborates. “To fight with a sword enough to kill the fuckers?”

Something crosses Cas’ face, moving too fast to identify, and then he nods. “Yes, I can teach you. We will want to start with the practice swords. Wood, so they are heavy enough but also safe enough to practice.”

“And where do we get wood swords?” They carry stakes in Baby, but he doesn’t want to have to carve a pair of swords. 

Castiel gestures for him to follow, leading Dean to the armory in the back of the bunker. Dean looks through the swords, shaking his head. “Forgot about these because I didn’t think we’d actually use them.”

He pulls out two wooden swords, looking them over, checking for splinters or cracks. “Wonder if Sammy’s read a book that tells him how to use one of these things.”

“Theory is useful, but practice is most important for swordsmanship.” Castiel vaguely remembers being told about using a sword but that the practice was most effective. 

Dean tosses a sword at Cas with no warning, not surprised when he catches it easily. “Fine. Let’s go.” He heads back to the gym space and flips the sword around a few times in his hands, getting used to the feel. 

“No.”

He fumbles the sword, catching it at the last moment and glares at Cas. “What was that for?”

“Fancy moves use excess energy and leave you open to attacks while off balance for defense. This is a weapon, not a toy.” 

Dean just looks at him before taking up a stance he’s seen in the movies. They can’t be all wrong, can they? Cas raises his own sword and moves in. Dean takes a swing, and Cas blocks it, the impact rattling through his hand, and he drops the sword.

“Damn it.” He picks it up, faces off against Cas, and the same thing happens again. When it happens a third time, Dean throws the sword across the room, frustrated. “How the fuck is this so hard?”

“You use many weapons,” Castiel tells the human, fetching his sword, “but the skills needed for a sword are different. You need time and practice, cannot just pick up a sword and be proficient.”

Dean just hopes that this training goes better than training with his father. “Alright, Cas, teach me.”

Castiel knows that mastery can take years, but he just has to keep Dean and Sam alive. The elves attacked the brothers but leave other humans alone, so far, so they are safe for the moment in the bunker. He hopes they have at least a month to train, a week at minimum. 

And he hopes he can focus the entire time. 

Two weeks later, and they move around the gym with ease, trading blows back and forth as Dean attempts to ‘kill’ Castiel. As talented and skilled as he knows Dean is, Castiel still marvels at how quickly he picks up the new skill. 

Marvels at how well and fluidly he moves as well.

The distraction costs him, Dean taking advantage of it and slamming Castiel up against the wall. They stare into each other’s eyes, and Castiel prepares to congratulate Dean when he feels a mouth on his. 

He blinks in shock then relaxes into the kiss, closing his eyes. They kiss for a long moment before Dean pulls away and meets his eyes again. Neither one of them makes a move, and Castiel does not how to handle the tension. So he adjusts his grip on his sword and pushes Dean away to attack again. 

Dean barely manages to get his sword up in time to parry the attack. Part of him wonders if he fucked up, but he figures Cas would have run out if that was true. He smirks at Cas and keeps fighting, looking for another chance to pin him to the wall. 

When he stumbles over a mat, falling to the floor, and Cas follows him down. He ends up straddling Dean’s hips as their eyes meet again, faces right next to each other. They stay still, breathing the only sound in the room before Cas closes the gap and slams their lips together. 

Castiel has no idea what he is doing, but he does not pull back from the kiss. Dean’s lips move against his, so he must be doing something right. He tosses the sword aside so he can grab Dean’s shoulders, needing something to anchor him as new feelings sweep through him. 

Dean grabs Cas’ hips and rolls them so he’s on top so it’s easier to hold Cas in place and kiss him. They make out for several long moments before Dean has to take a break to breathe. He doesn’t let go, doesn’t want to give Cas a chance to leave him. 

Neither man moves, each waiting to see what the other will do. Castiel reaches up and cups Dean’s cheek. “You wanted to kiss me?”

“For a while,” Dean admits, leaning into the hand on his cheek. “Didn’t want to ruin anything.” Now he wishes he had dared sooner, but better late than never. He turns his head to kiss Cas’ palm before leaning down to kiss him again. It starts out sweet but ends up hungry and needy, their hips starting to grind into each other. 

“My room,” Dean demands, getting up and holding out a hand to pull Cas up to his feet. Cas kisses him again before grabbing his hand and leaving the gym space. Dean follows along and hopes Sam doesn’t see them because he doesn’t want to explain anything right now. 

Once they reach Dean’s room, Castiel hesitates. He has never done this with a man, and he does not want his lack of experience to ruin anything. He stands next to the bed and waits to see what Dean does next. 

“Kiss me again,” Dean says, noticing Cas looks stiff again, and not in a good way. Cas turns and starts kissing him, and Dean uses the distraction to start taking off his trench coat. Cas wiggles a bit to help him until he can toss it aside. 

“Up on the bed,” Dean says next, and Castiel moves as quickly as possible, crawling up across the sheets. He sits and waits to see what Dean will do next. 

Normally Dean does this fast and without much talking, but Cas isn’t a one night stand. He’s far more important than that. “Can I take your shoes off?”

Castiel expected to do that for himself, but he nods to let Dean proceed. 

Dean takes off his shoes then his socks. He kicks off his own to match, not wanting to end up with Cas naked while he’s still dressed, making Cas uncomfortable. Maybe next time. 

He shucks his flannel then reaches for the hem of his shirt. He hesitates for a moment, but then pulls it off. Cas won’t care about his scars because he’s not like that. Sure enough, Cas’ eyes widen but his hand reaches out to trace Dean’s pecs, not his scars. “Like what you see?” he teases. 

“Yes.” Castiel focuses on tracing muscles earned through decades of hunting, barely noticing the scars. “You are beautiful.” A blush covers Dean’s cheeks and spreads down his neck, and Castiel feels pride at making such a lovely human react to praise. 

“My turn.” Dean starts by removing Cas’ tie, wondering if Cas is as built as Dean suspects. He runs his fingers up and down his shirt along the buttons before undoing the buttons and pushing back the sides of his shirt like revealing a present. 

He stares, enthralled by pale skin and dusky nipples. Dean leans in to lick them to hard peaks before sucking on them. Cas sucks in a breath before his finds move through Dean’s hair keeping him in place. 

“Yes, please, more,” Castiel begs, thrilled at the sudden pleasure. He has no idea a male body could feel such pleasure from their nipples. Holding Dean’s head tight to his chest, Castiel arches into the pleasure hoping to extend it. 

When Dean nips the skin between his pecs, Castiel lets him and wonders what comes next. Dean pushes on his shoulder so he lies down on the bed as Dean gets off the bed which is not what he wants. Before he can protest, Castiel notices his hands at his belt buckle. 

Dean pulls out his belt and tosses it aside. His pants follow, leaving him in tight boxers. Castiel’s mouth dries at the sight, and his fingers itch with a need to touch and sense. Dean smirks, posing slightly, then crawls back up on the bed. 

“May I?” He gestures at Castiel’s pants, and he nods again, letting Dean strip him naked. Hyper aware of his body, Castiel swears he can feel Dean’s gaze moving over him, his body reacting and hardening in response. 

Dean starts kissing his way down the center of Castiel’s chest until he reaches his hips. He licks along the bones, and Castiel throws his head back, eyes closed. As an angel, no one worships him, but he feels like Dean worships his body. 

“Beautiful,” Dean says. Cas is beautiful, but it would just be pretty with anyone else inside. He cups his cock while pressing one last kiss along his hips. He looks up at Cas, waits for their eyes to meet. “Can I use my mouth on you?”

Cas’ eyes go wide before he nods his head rapidly. He doesn’t look like he fully understands what he’s agreeing to, and Dean can’t wait to show him. 

It’s been a while since he’s done this, so Dean starts slow. Cas isn’t fully hard yet, so he manages to take his whole dick into his mouth. Hands on Cas’ hips keep him from jerking and choking Dean. 

Castiel whimpers, shocked at the noises coming out of his mouth. Nothing has ever felt this good before, and Dean has barely done anything. Wet heat on his length feels so much better than just his hand when his body acts up. 

Then Dean makes it feel even better. He moves his head up and down, bobbing over his length as he gets harder and harder. When Castiel is so hard he does not fully fit, Dean starts using his hand to cover the rest of his length. 

Between hand and mouth, Castiel is losing his mind. His fingers scrabble in the sheets as his hips push himself closer and deeper into Dean’s mouth. He start to reach some sort of peak, rolling his hips harder in an effort to reach that point. 

Then Dean stops. He leaves his hand in place but pulls his mouth off with a pop. Castiel whimpers and reaches for his head but cannot reach him before he is out of reach. 

“Don’t want to make you cum, Cas. Want you to fuck me.”

Castiel does not entirely sure why he cannot feel good now then feel good again later. It may not matter though because, “Do not want to fuck you. Want you to fuck me, Dean, want to feel you inside me.” He has seen enough sex to know what he wants even if he has not done it yet. 

Fuck. Cas is going to kill him before they really get started. Dean swallows him down again, head hitting the back of his throat. He works him as fast as he can, Cas’ dick swelling even thicker in no time. Dean pulls back, ignoring Cas’ whimper, and keeps stroking until he starts cumming. 

“Oh, oh, Dean!” If Castiel thought he knew what pleasure is, Dean is proving him just how wrong he was.  _ This,  _ this glorious eruption of feelings and sensations throughout his body, is pleasure. 

And he wants to feel this again. 

Just when it starts to become too much, Dean releases him and crawls up the bed so their heads are even again. Castiel turns slightly and nuzzles Dean’s cheek the way he always wanted to, relishing the fact that now he can. “Is that all?”

Dean chuckles, kissing Cas on the nose, the easiest part to reach with how they’re lying. “Depends. Do you want it to be all?” That would fucking suck, but he isn’t going to push. “Or do you want to do more?”

More? Castiel is not entirely sure that he can handle more right now. Tomorrow? Definitely. In an hour or so? Probably. But right now? As much as he wants to feel so amazing again, he needs time to recover as well. “What is more?”

Dean rolls Cas to his back and lies on top of him, kissing Cas for a moment before explaining. “I want to get my fingers in you, stretch you open, then work my cock inside you until we’re both cumming together.”

Cas gasps and kisses Dean again before his head falls back to the pillow. “I want that, now. You will do that?”

Reaching over to the nightstand, Dean grabs the lube and kisses Cas several times while adjusting his position between Cas’ legs. “I will do that. But I need your help. Need you to relax and tell me if anything hurts. This should feel good, never hurt.”

Castiel cannot guarantee that he will be able to speak up, but he will try. He watches Dean open the bottle and spread the clear fluid across two of his fingers. When Dean moves between his legs, Castiel spreads his legs further apart to make room for him. 

He feels a finger against his asshole, something no one has ever touched before. Castiel clenches up at the foreign feeling, not sure that he likes this. “Are you sure about this, Dean?”

The finger stays against his skin, but Dean moves so their eyes meet again. “Does it hurt, or is it just weird?”

Castiel takes a moment to think through it. There is no pain, so he confirms, “It is just a little weird.”

“Then relax a little,” Dean tells him while starting to move his finger in small circles, “and roll with it for a moment. If you still don’t like it, we’ll stop.”

Castiel nods, telling Dean to proceed, doing his best to relax his body as much as possible. The tip of Dean’s finger presses inside just enough to be noticeable, and Castiel sucks in a breath at the newer sensation. This is less weird and is moving into the realm of feeling good. 

“Keep going?” Dean asks. He can see pleasure on Cas’ face and can feel his body relaxing, but he wants a conscious decision. 

Cas nods as his ass relaxes even more. Dean presses deeper and gets the tip of his finger inside up to the first knuckle. He waits, wants to make sure it’s not too much, but then Cas relaxes even further and actually moves his hips into his finger. 

Dean presses further, wanting to get his whole finger inside. “Bear down,” Dean tells Cas, trying to get him more involved. “It’ll make it easier even if it sounds weird.” 

It does sound counter productive, but Castiel listens and feels Dean’s finger slip deeper inside him. He moans at the sensation, pleasantly full, and wonders just how more will fit inside. Curious, he wants to know what comes next, so he rolls his hips to see if that changes anything. 

It changes things. Dean’s finger presses against different spots inside him, spreading out the sensations. Castiel lets out a moan to let Dean know how good it feels, and Dean smirks down at him. 

“You ready for another finger?” Dean asks, wiggling his finger deep in his ass. 

Cas nodes, so Dean starts working in another. Each movement, even though he hasn’t found his prostate, has Cas twisting and moaning. With his eyes shut, Dean isn’t sure he even knows how much he’s reacting, just that it feels good. 

With two fingers inside, Dean starts scissoring them, stretching Cas out. He’ll need to get at least three, if not four fingers inside to make sure that he won’t hurt Cas. As he keeps moving his fingers, he starts searching for his prostate. He wants to see Cas’ face light up with pleasure. 

Castiel keeps moving his hips as Dean moves his fingers in the best way. When he stops stretching and curls his fingers together, Dean hits something inside him that makes Castiel arch off the bed with a shout. He hears Dean chuckle before doing it again and again. 

“Your prostate, Cas, best spot for pleasure.” 

Dean keeps hitting that spot over and over, and Castiel does not know how he is supposed to handle this. He reaches out and grabs Dean’s shoulders, needs something to anchor him. 

“Ready for another finger?” Dean asks. He doesn’t get a response, Cas still just moaning and whining. As much as he doesn’t want to, Dean stills his fingers, pressing a kiss to Cas’ cheek as he slowly opens his eyes. “You want another finger, or do you need more time?”

Castiel tries to think through it, tries to connect with his body through the pleasure. He feels no pain and is starting to build up to that peak again, so he works to find his words. “More, please, Dean.”

Even in the middle of pleasure, Cas remembers his manners. Dean smiles at him while admitting he loves the angel. He might not say it out loud yet, but he does. Dean focuses on working fingers three and four inside, stretching and wiggling and pressing Cas’ prostate often enough to keep Cas wild. 

Once Cas feels relaxed and stretched out enough for his cock, Dean reaches over to the nightstand for a condom. When he pulls it out, Cas whimpers, drawing Dean’s attention back to him. “Something wrong?”

“No condom,” Castiel says. He has seen them used by humans, but he does not want any barriers between him and Dean, not anymore. “Want just you.” 

Dean blinks at Cas, not quite sure what to say. He always uses a condom, always, either because of pregnancy, disease, or both. Cas is an angel, but still. “It’s a good idea though, makes clean up easy and keeps us healthy.”

Cas just gives him a look. “I cannot get sick and cannot give you anything, and I want to feel you even with the mess. No condom.”

The angel has spoken. Dean tosses the condom to the floor then realizes he forgot to remove his boxers, and his hand is a mess. “Help me, Cas?” He pulls his hand out, Cas whimpering, and gets off the bed. 

Castiel feels empty and does not want to move, just wants Dean inside him again. Clearly, he needs Dean to be naked though, so he rolls off the bed to remove his boxers. He ends up on his knees, eyes level with Dean’s crotch. Next time, he wants to return the pleasure and get his mouth on Dean. 

But that is for next time. 

With Dean naked, Castiel crawls up on the bed and lies on his back, legs spread. Dean’s eyes flare, and Castiel preens at the sense of pride from knowing  _ he  _ caused that reaction. Seeing it there means more than seeing it on his crotch. 

“Gotta make a decision, Cas, just one more. On your back, I can see you, but on your hands and knees might be easier for you.” Dean wants him on his back, wants to see his face, but he’ll leave it up to Cas. 

Castiel doesn’t move, wants to see Dean the whole time like they have the whole time. He gestures for Dean to join him, pleased when he crawls up between his legs. They kiss for a moment, and Castiel feels Dean moving for a moment before something presses against his ass. 

This time, it feels bigger, and Castiel realizes it is Dean’s length. He knows Dean worked him open, but he still hesitates. This is about pleasure, not pain, but lack of experience is hard. 

“Trust me?” Dean asks, a hand cupping his face so their eyes meet again. Castiel nods, because he does, and he knows Dean will never purposely hurt him. “Bear down.”

Cas listens and responds, and Dean starts pressing inside him. Once the head pops in, his ass tightening around it, Dean braces himself against the bed. Bare is so much more intense, and he needs a moment to process. 

When Cas runs a hand through his hair, Dean takes a deep breath and looks up at him. “Feel so good, Cas, never felt this good before. Hard to be careful, be slow.”

“Then go faster.” Just having a little inside is killing him, and Castiel wants more. It might be a shock, but he feels it will pay off. Dean raises an eyebrow at him, and Castiel nods. Next thing he knows, their bodies slam together, and he is so full. 

Dean moans, dropping his head to Cas’ shoulder. Fucking tight and hot, and so damn good. He waits, needs to gather himself so he won’t hurt Cas. When he feels Cas’ hips rolling up into his, Dean takes that as a signal to move. 

Back and forth, in and out, each stroke drives him more and more insane. Dean keeps his eyes on Cas’ to ground himself, a reminder that it’s more than just his pleasure that matters. 

Focusing, Dean moves his hips in different directions until Cas lets out another shout. There it is. “Feel good, babe?” He does it again because he wants to hear every noise Cas will make. 

“So good.” Castiel feels there should be a better word than ‘good’ to explain what he’s feeling, but Dean does not understand Enochian. “More, please.” He is not sure where to focus, on the friction inside or the shocks from his prostate. When Dean starts stroking his cock as well, Castiel knows that focus is a lost cause. 

“More!”

When Cas shouts the order, Dean obeys. He was aiming for slow and gentle, but apparently Cas wants harder. Bracing himself, Dean moves his hips as fast as possible, slamming into Cas’ body over and over. They both moan and gasp and grab at each other while pleasure builds between them. 

With all the hits to his prostate, Cas knows it is only a matter of time. He heard Dean mutter something about tight, so he clenches his ass whenever his head is clear enough. It drives Dean crazy, dragging deeper noises out of him until he still. 

Cas’ ass still tight around him, Dean starts cumming. He buries his face in Cas’ shoulder and rides it out, blissed more than ever before. After a moment, he realizes Cas still hasn’t cum. 

Reaching down, he fondles his balls for a moment before jacking him off. It doesn’t take long before Cas cums as well, making a mess between their stomachs. That’s the last of his energy, so Dean pulls out and rolls to his side, slumping down on the bed. 

If the first orgasm felt good, the second was phenomenal. Castiel rolls enough to nuzzle up against Dan’s shoulder for the contact. Dean rolls his head in his direction but they are not quite close enough for more contact which will do. 

The longer they lie there, the more Castiel feels Dean’s cum leaking out of him. He knows his ass is still looser than normal, and he appreciates the lingering sensation. It functions as proof that they did this, that it was not just a dream. 

Eventually Dean sighs and sits up. “I’ll be back in a sec.” Castiel does not like the idea of Dean leaving, but he only goes to the bathroom, so he relaxes. Dean reappears with a wet washcloth, cleaning himself up while walking back to the bed. 

He uses a second cloth to wipe down Castiel’s body. Stomach first, removing cooling cum, then his ass. Castiel feels fingers on his rim, like Dean checks to make sure he is okay. When Dean looks up, he smiles gently before dealing with the washcloths. 

Dean climbs back into bed and pulls the sheets up over both of them. He shifts so he can grab Cas and wrap him in his arms. They settle for a moment before he speaks up. “Glad I finally kissed you. Ended up being perfect timing.”

Castiel chuckles. “I agree. I would not have taken the first step.”

“We’re a pair of idiots, aren’t we?” Dean shakes his head at himself. “This means something though, so it wasn’t so easy to act.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Castiel stretches up to kiss him gently. “So, we will do this again?”

Now Dean laughs and kisses Cas. “Yes, we’ll do it again, just not yet. Sleep first.” He settles in around Cas and closes his eyes to sleep. 

Castiel watches him for a moment before closing his eyes. No harm in resting, and he appreciates the chance to be close to Dean. Sleep it is. 


	2. Chapter 2

While Dean’s been playing knight, Sam scoured the library for more information on elves. There has to be an easier way to deal with them than learning how to sword fight. He can handle research himself, so he’s let Dean have his fun. 

Time’s up though, because he has a solution. Sam just has to find Dean to tell him that. When he doesn’t find him in the gym space, doesn’t see Cas either, he heads for Dean’s room. 

The door isn’t completely closed, so Sam toes it open, book in hand. When he looks up, his mouth is open to speak, the only reason his jaw doesn’t fall open. Two people lie in Dean’s bed, his brother and Cas. 

About damn time. He’s not surprised they’re attracted, just surprised that one of them finally acted on it. He could cut the sexual tension with a knife, but apparently now he doesn’t have to. 

Smiling and happy for his brother and his friend, Sam closes the door and heads back to the library. He can update them later about what he found. They should have a chance to enjoy their peace. 


End file.
